


Overtime

by Nox_Wicked



Series: Working Nine to Five [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boss/secretary roleplay, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Wicked/pseuds/Nox_Wicked
Summary: Hubert's pretty secretary is really trying his patience lately. Obviously, something needs to be done about it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Working Nine to Five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538905
Comments: 14
Kudos: 450





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to A Well Respected Man, though you don't necessarily need to read it first because well. This is just smut. Pure smut. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Weekends didn’t mean much for Hubert. Five days out of the week, most of his time was spent at Black Eagle Security. For the remaining two, his time was mostly spent in his home office, an admittedly more comfortable and personal space, though the workload was just as heavy as it was the rest of the week. 

Yet lately he found that if given the option, he’d prefer to spend more time in his personal office. After all, besides the better lighting and lack of annoying background chatter from his coworkers, there were other... _perks_ to working at home.

A soft knock echoed from the heavy wooden door. Speaking of…

“Enter,” Hubert called out, casually reclining in his chair as the door opened to reveal his secretary. 

“Sorry to disturb you sir,” Ferdinand von Aegir apologized as he stepped inside. And _oh_ , what a sight he made. 

Long, shiny copper hair had been piled up in a loose, messy bun. From that, a few bright orange strands spilled down to frame his handsome face and tickle at the exposed skin of his long, graceful neck. A loose, flowy v-neck button down blouse teased at the generous pectorals underneath it. The bottom was tucked into a tight, black pencil skirt that was just a few inches shy of appropriate and did nothing to hide Ferdinand’s strong thighs and gorgeous ass.

Hubert couldn’t help but swallow as his eyes wandered down to take in the stockings wrapped around Ferdinand’s legs, playing up his gorgeous calves. To top it all off, on his feet he wore a pair of shiny stiletto heels, all black save for their bright red crimson soles. Of course. He should have expected his darling secretary to have expensive tastes. 

“No trouble at all,” Hubert said, not bothering to hide his hungry stare. “My, I must say you look… stunning today, Ferdinand.”

His secretary blushed, biting his lip as he smiled at Hubert’s compliment. “Thank you, Mr. von Vestra. I hoped you’d like it.” He straightened up and walked closer to the desk, hips swaying hypnotically as he sauntered over in his heels. “I have the paperwork you asked for earlier. Here,” He leaned over to hand Hubert a small folder, the V of his blouse teasing him with a peek of his ample chest - and was that a flash of something dark and lacy underneath?

Hubert didn't have much time to dwell on it. As Ferdinand pulled away, his hand bumped against another stack of files resting on the edge of Hubert’s desk, sending them tumbling to the floor. 

“Oh!” Ferdinand raised a hand to his mouth, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, sir! Please, don’t get up, I’ll fix this!” 

Immediately, he dropped to his knees, reaching out to gather up the loose sheets of paper that had landed all around him on the floor. As he gathered up the papers, his perfectly rounded ass raised up into the air on display for Hubert to shamelessly stare at. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Hubert said once Ferdinand had gathered all the papers up and stood up to put them back in their place. 

Smiling sweetly, Ferdinand nodded at him. “Of course, sir! Please let me know if there’s anything else you need.” He turned and started to walk toward the door.

“Stop.”

Ferdinand froze in place as soon as the word left Hubert’s lips. “Sir?”

“Come back here.”

Slowly, Ferdinand moved back toward Hubert’s desk. “Is something wrong, sir?” He asked innocently. 

Hubert tapped at a line near the top of the file Ferdinand had brought him earlier. “Tell me, Ferdinand, what is this?”

Looking down at the paper, Ferdinand blinked, confused. “It’s… it’s the name of your client, sir.”

“Hmm. Is it?” Hubert asked, staring directly into Ferdinand’s large, amber eyes. “Because last I checked, I was working with a Mr. Johnston, not Mr. Johnson.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “ _Oh!_ Oh my, I am so sorry sir, I-”

“How do you think this will make me and the company look, Mr. von Aegir? This client is trusting me with giving him top tier security, and yet my secretary cannot even be bothered to spell his name right?” Hubert _tsked_ and shook his head. 

“How very disappointing.”

“Please sir! I’ll fix the problem, I can-”

Hubert raised his palm and Ferdinand silenced himself. Hubert sighed and stood up from his chair. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Ferdinand. First you decide to tease me with this little outfit of yours, then you make a mess of my office, now this mistake with my client…” He shook his head. 

“Enough is enough. Obviously, I need to punish you.” He beckoned to Ferdinand with his fingers. “Come.”

“Sir, please, I can make it up to you, I-”

“Don’t make this harder on yourself. _Come_.”

Ferdinand whimpered and walked behind the desk to stand beside Hubert. 

“You know the drill, Mr. von Aegir. Now. Over the desk.”

Obediently, Ferdinand nodded and bent down over the large, wooden desk. His chest and hands lay flat against the surface, while his pert bottom was raised up in the air toward Hubert. 

“Good boy,” Hubert murmured as he reached out and at last ran his palm over Ferdinand’s ass. “You’ll make this easier if you keep being good for me.” He lightly pinched one of Ferdinand’s cheeks, and grinned when he heard a little gasp. 

“Now let’s see, five for the outfit, five for the mess… and five for the mistake. That sounds fair, don’t you think?” He asked, stroking his palm against the meat of Ferdinand’s ass. 

“Sir, please, it was an accident!”

Hubert stilled his hand. “Ten for the mistake then.” Beneath him, Ferdinand whined. “I can make it more.”

Ferdinand stayed quiet. Hubert smirked and raised his hand. “Count them out loud for me. Can you do that, Ferdinand?”

He nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now…” He raised his hand high and paused only for a moment before bringing it back down with a loud _slap!_

Ferdinand yelped at the impact, though his hands stayed flat on the desk. “O-One!” He counted, squirming against the desk. 

Hubert gently rubbed his palm over the spot he’d struck. Then raised his palm and struck it again. 

“Ah! T-Two!” 

They managed to get up to ten before Ferdinand started to falter. Hubert had to remind him to count out loud, and when he did, it seemed to come with great effort. Tears were in his eyes, but he made no move to get off the desk or say anything else. Hubert continued.

“Fif… fifteen!” Ferdinand wailed, his knuckles white where his fingers gripped the edge of the desk. Beneath his hand, Hubert could almost feel the heat of Ferdinand’s skin where he’d spanked him. 

“Almost there,” Hubert murmured into Ferdinand’s ear, gently nipping at the lobe of his ear. “You’re being so good for me. Just five more, alright?”

Ferdinand whined and nodded, shifting his legs awkwardly. Hubert was certain he knew why, but there were steps to be taken in this game of theirs. Rules to abide by. 

He slapped Ferdinand’s ass again. 

“S-s-sixteen…” Ferdinand managed to gasp out in between breaths. 

The next slap was much gentler, and though Ferdinand still gasped at his touch, his voice was a little more composed as he counted seventeen, and again up until nineteen. Then the little brat had the audacity to arch back and present his ass higher in the air, sparing Hubert a quick glance over his shoulder. 

Hubert couldn’t help but smirk and brought his hand down one last time with a final, loud _SLAP_. As he did, the tips of his fingers felt something solid underneath the thin layers of Ferdinand’s skirt.

As whatever Hubert’s hand brushed against shifted under the fabric, Ferdinand weakly attempted to stifle another moan. Unfortunately for him, he’d never been particularly good at keeping quiet. In cases such as these, Hubert was grateful for it. 

As soon as Ferdinand breathed out “Twenty”, Hubert leaned back down and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Well done, Ferdinand. You did marvelously. Now stand up, let me get a good look at you.”

Slowly, Ferdinand did as he was told and lifted his chest up off the desk. His legs wobbled a little as he moved to stand, and he put up no fight as Hubert gently turned him around to face him. 

“Oh my,” Hubert said as he looked him over. “I see you enjoyed your punishment more than you were supposed to.” He reached out as he spoke and brushed the back of his hand over the obvious bulge in Ferdinand’s tight skirt. “It seems my secretary is more of a slut than he lets on.”

A soft whimper escaped Ferdinand’s soft pink lips. Meanwhile, Hubert’s hands continued to trails over his hips and down to the edge of his little skirt. 

“Tell me Ferdinand,” he murmured, letting his fingers just barely slip beneath the skirt and up Ferdinand’s firm thigh. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“M-Me? Hiding something?” Ferdinand’s cheeks burned the most lovely shade of red at the question. Or perhaps it was Hubert’s hand slowly sliding further and further up his skirt. “Why do you ask?”

Hubert stilled his hand and kept his eyes focused on Ferdinand’s face. Watched as the other man swallowed nervously and let his cute little tongue peek out to wet his lips. 

Narrowing his eyes, Hubert slowly moved his hand further upward, tilting it so that his palm rubbed over one of Ferdinand’s cheeks, while two of his fingers slipped in between his legs. The underwear Ferdinand was wearing was soft and silky to the touch, and Hubert could already feel a little dampness from Ferdinand’s excitement. Still, he moved his fingers again and smirked as they rubbed over what felt like a sturdy base where Ferdinand’s hole was.

“My, my,” Hubert whispered, gently prodding the base. He watched with rapt attention as Ferdinand’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a sweet little gasp of pleasure. 

“S-sir, please…”

“So it seems you are hiding something from me after all. My, you’re in a mood today, aren’t you Ferdinand?” Hubert chided. “Well, I can’t have my secretary hiding things from me, that won’t do at all.” He slowly withdrew his hand, squeezing Ferdinand’s ass and thigh on it’s way out from under his skirt. 

“Get on the desk and strip for me.” His voice left no room for argument. 

Thankfully, Ferdinand had none. He bit his lip and nodded like a good little slut. As he sat on the desk, he slowly reached up to unbutton his blouse while Hubert leaned back in his chair and watched.

The pale ivory fabric made the red flush of Ferdinand’s skin all the more vibrant as he began to undress. Hubert couldn’t help but inhale sharply as he watched Ferdinand’s dexterous fingers make quick work of the little black buttons despite the slight tremble of anticipation in them.

He surprised himself with the low growling noise that escaped him once he saw Ferdinand had indeed been wearing a lacy little bra under his blouse, one that did nothing to hide the outline of his perfect nipples underneath. 

Though Ferdinand’s face was still red, the little minx dared to wink at Hubert as he let his blouse slip down his shoulders and fall to the desk. He stood up just long enough the unzip the back of his tight little skirt and shimmy it down his hips and legs. Once that too was on the floor he carefully stepped out of it, leaving only his stockings held up by a garter belt, and his expensive heels still in place. 

Just as Hubert thought, a matching pair of lacy black panties rested on Ferdinand’s hips, barely managing to cover his straining erection beneath them. 

“What a sight this is,” Hubert murmured as his eyes traveled over the stunning figure standing between his legs. Tenderly, he reached out and gripped one of Ferdinand’s stocking-clad calves, lifting it up and pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d dressed up just for me.”

Teasing his lower lip with his teeth, Ferdinand nodded. “Do you like it, Mr. von Vestra?” he asked as Hubert let go of his leg, only to cheekily press the flat of his dangerous heels lightly against Hubert’s groin.

Stifling the moan that threatened to escape him, Hubert couldn’t help but smirk at the question. “Oh, yes. Very much so.”

Reaching down, he rubbed his thumb in circles over Ferdinand’s ankle, watching as his pretty secretary let out a soft sigh at his touch. Carefully, Hubert moved Ferdinand’s leg back down to the ground. He reached out again to lightly trail his fingers over the edge of Ferdinand’s panties, only to move his hand further up to rest over the lace covering his left pectoral. Humming softly, Hubert traced the outline of Ferdinand’s nipple with his thumb, pleased with how quickly the little nub hardened under his touch. 

“S-sir,” Ferdinand gasped. “Please…”

“Oh Ferdinand, you truly are in a state today. Has it really been so long since you’ve had a good fucking? You’re practically acting like a bitch in heat and we’ve barely started,” Hubert chided as he moved his other hand up to tease at Ferdinand’s other nipple. At the whine it drew out, Hubert couldn’t help but grin.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Ferdinand?”

He nodded, unable to stop the soft whimpers and moans escaping him as Hubert continued to play with his nipples through the lace. 

“Now, now, we’ve been over this. Use your words.”

Ferdinand shot him a little scowl before swallowing his pride. “Y-Yes sir. Please, I want you to fuck me.”

Hubert grinned. No matter how many times he heard it, he never got tired of hearing Ferdinand von Aegir beg for him.

“Is that why you wore all of this? Were you thinking of me and all the things I could do to you when you put these on?”

Ferdinand nodded again, only to cry out as Hubert lightly pinched his nipples in reprimand. 

“Yes! Yes, I thought of you when I wore these under my clothes today,” Ferdinand admitted, his back arching into Hubert’s touch. “I-I wanted you to see me in them, wanted you to touch me and fuck me while I wore them for you.”

He sounded so sweet when he was desperate. Hubert’s own cock was aching between his legs, though unlike Ferdinand, he knew how to control himself. 

“And that toy you have inside of you? Care to explain that for me?” Hubert asked as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ferdinand’s exposed belly, sending a shiver up the other man’s spine.

“I,” Ferdinand swallowed as Hubert continued to press more kisses along his soft skin. He pressed his lips just above Ferdinand’s straining cock, all while still squeezing his fingers against his lace-covered chest. “I wanted to open myself up for you. I wanted to be ready for you whenever you needed me. You’re a busy man after all, I only wanted to be of assistance.”

Hubert pulled his mouth away. Slowly, he let his hands slide away from Ferdinand’s chest and down his back, resting them on his ass. “Oh? You put that toy in yourself for my benefit?”

“Yes sir,” Ferdinand sighed as Hubert dug his fingers into the perfectly rounded muscle. “A-All for you.”

“Hmm. I doubt that.” Hubert murmured as he lightly slapped Ferdinand’s cheek, right over where he’d spanked him earlier. Ferdinand whined, but Hubert held him firmly in place. “I think you put that plug in yourself because you’re a desperately needy little slut who’s been dreaming of a big cock inside you, fucking you until you can’t walk. Am I wrong?”

Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak, only for Hubert to slip his fingers under the lace of his panties and push them against the base of the plug. Immediately Ferdinand let out a desperate sob, his knees shaking as he struggled to hold his balance against the desk. 

“N-No, I didn’t, it was all for you I sw- _Ohh_!” He moaned again as Hubert shifted the plug out just enough to trace Ferdinand’s rim with his finger, feeling the stretch of it around the thick silicone. “Hubert, please!”

“Be a good boy, Ferdinand. Tell me the truth,” Hubert ordered as he gently teased his fingertip in between Ferdinand’s rim and the plug. 

“Fine! Yes, I wanted you to fuck me!” He admitted at last, voice quivering with need. “I used my fingers to open myself up this morning. I thought of you while I did it, but it wasn’t enough! I- _Ah!_ ” He broke off as Hubert managed to slide his finger up into Ferdinand’s already slicked up hole.

“Keep going. Tell me more,” Hubert ordered as he thrust his finger into Ferdinand alongside the plug.

“Mm!” Ferdinand’s eyes were starting to tear up from the pleasure. “It’s- It’s like you said, I just wanted your big cock inside of me. I’ve been dreaming of it, I’ve been wanting it for so long.” He let out another soft whimper and rocked his hips back to meet Hubert’s finger. “Please, _please_ fuck me sir! I’ll be _so_ good for you! I’ll be the best little secretary for you, just please, _please_ fuck me!”

Hubert’s cock was nearly ready to burst through his zipper. It took every ounce of self control he had not to just throw Ferdinand down and have his way with him then and there. That was the effect of Ferdinand though, always tempting Hubert to act so irrationally. 

He swallowed and tried to compose himself again. Not yet. The game wasn’t up yet. 

“You _are_ a needy little slut, aren’t you?” He scoffed, slowly pulling his finger out and readjusting the plug, despite Ferdinand’s protests. “Hmm...well, as much as I’d love to fuck that desperate hole of yours, I don’t know if you’ve truly earned it yet.”

“Sir, please, please, I’ll do anything!” Ferdinand begged.

Hubert arched an eyebrow as he admired the sight of Ferdinand’s desperate state. 

“Very well. I’ll give you a chance to prove your work ethic for me.” He rolled his seat back just enough to give Ferdinand a little more room. “Get on your knees.”

Obediently, Ferdinand did as he was told and dropped to the floor, quickly slotting himself between Hubert’s thighs. He stared up at him, soft brown eyes glossy with desire. Immediately his hands began to palm at Hubert’s crotch. 

“That’s a good boy,” Hubert murmured, reaching down to stroke the side of Ferdinand’s flushed face. “Keep going. Show me how much you want this.”

Nodding, Ferdinand slowly unzipped the front of Hubert’s dark pants, licking his lips at the prominent bulge underneath. As soon as the zipper was down, he began to mouth at Hubert’s cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs while his hands massaged at Hubert’s thighs. 

Ferdinand’s touch was practically sinful, and he hadn’t even removed the last barrier yet. Hubert couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of such a beautiful man between his legs, so desperate to please as he licked and sucked him through the damp fabric. 

At last, Ferdinand’s clever fingers curled under the waistband of Hubert’s underwear. Slowly, he tugged it down until his cock was at last freed from it’s confines, only to spring forward and lightly smack the corner of Ferdinand’s mouth. 

It took every ounce of his willpower to keep Hubert from coming on the spot. Ferdinand was not helping things, not by the way he kept his eyes focused on Hubert’s as he leaned forward and circled his tongue over the tip of Hubert’s cock, licking up the wetness that had already begun to leak out. Slowly, he ran his tongue down the sensitive underside of the shaft, moving to mouth and kiss at his balls. 

Breathing heavily, Hubert’s fingers twisted themselves into Ferdinand’s coppery hair, accidentally pulling a few more strands loose from his bun. Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind at least, not if the way his fingers wrapped around Hubert’s cock was any indication. 

As he began to stroke him, pumping at the head, Hubert couldn’t help but choke out Ferdinand’s name. 

“That’s it,” he panted as he watched Ferdinand lick back up and wrap his lips over the glistening tip of Hubert’s cock. “Good boy. You’re doing so well, _so, so_ well.”

Ferdinand moaned at the praise and increased his efforts, quickening his pace only to slow down for a moment to take Hubert deeper into his mouth. By that point, Hubert’s grip on Ferdinand’s hair had most of his bright locks tumbling down to frame the lovely face sucking his cock. 

He nearly came again when he felt it hit the back of Ferdinand’s throat, followed by Ferdinand swallowing around him. Realizing just how close he was to the edge, Hubert reluctantly tugged at Ferdinand’s hair to drag him off of his cock. 

As Ferdinand’s mouth was pulled away, Hubert could see a thread of saliva and precome still connected between Ferdinand’s swollen lips and the head of Hubert’s cock. Clenching his fingers tighter in Ferdinand’s hair, Hubert abruptly stood, pulling the other man with him. 

“Turn around,” He demanded, hands already moving down to Ferdinand’s ass. 

He didn’t need to ask twice. The words had barely left his lips before Ferdinand spun around and bent over the sturdy wooden desk, presenting his round, reddened ass up to Hubert eagerly.

Hubert wanted to tease him, but he was already nearing the end of his rope. He didn’t even bother pulling Ferdinand’s panties down, simply pulled the thin fabric to the side as he slid the plug out of his ass and let it drop to the floor. 

Taking himself in his free hand, he quickly lined himself up, though he couldn’t help but draw out the torture one last time. Hubert kept his eyes on Ferdinand’s face as he took his time teasing the head of his cock against the rim of Ferdinand’s slicked up hole.

“Oh please, please, put it in!” Ferdinand begged, his whole body shaking. “I’ve been good, haven’t I? Please, I’ve been a good boy, please put it in! I want it, I want you!” He sobbed. “Hubert, please!”

Who was he to turn down a request like that? 

“As you wish,” He answered as he leaned forward to press a kiss between Ferdinand’s shoulder blades. At last, he pushed in, and the feel of Ferdinand around him was absolutely _divine_. 

He moaned out Ferdinand’s name as the other man gasped beneath him. The slickness of his cock paired with the lube from Ferdinand’s earlier preparation made for an easy entrance, and without having to bother adjusting too much, Hubert began to thrust inside of him quickly. His fingers clenched tightly at Ferdinand’s hips, and he was certain there would be bruises left on his skin come morning. The thought of it, evidence of his claim on such a perfect, beautiful man as Ferdinand von Aegir only spurred Hubert to fuck into him harder. 

Against the desk Ferdinand sobbed in pleasure, rocking his ass back to meet each of Hubert’s thrusts, taking him as deep inside as he possibly could. His hands stayed flat on the surface of the desk, reminiscent of his earlier obedience when Hubert has spanked him. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Hubert couldn’t help but murmur as his hips rocked faster and faster. His heart was pounding and his breathing was ragged, but all he could focus on was Ferdinand’s beautiful body stretched out around him. 

He heard Ferdinand try to speak between moans, but didn’t let him finish. Instead Hubert gripped Ferdinand’s leg and yanked it up, twisting him onto his side while Hubert’s cock was still deep inside. As Ferdinand cried out his name, Hubert held tight to his firm, stocking-clad thigh as he started to fuck into him from a new angle. 

It did the trick. Hubert must have been hitting the right spot, as Ferdinand seemed to lose all sense of thought, writhing against the desk as his eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He let out one last desperate cry and came all over himself and the desk.

The sight of him reaching such bliss was finally too much for Hubert to contain himself any longer. Holding Ferdinand’s thigh so tightly his fingers tore the fabric of his stocking, Hubert choked out Ferdinand’s name and finally released deep inside of him. His hips stuttered for a moment as he spilled, the pleasure of his orgasm shorting out his brain for a few seconds. Below him Ferdinand whimpered as Hubert finished.

Panting, he carefully lowered Ferdinand’s leg back down and pulled out, watching in fascination as a little trail of cum spilled out of Ferdinand’s hole at his absence. 

On the desk, Ferdinand was a mess, looking barely coherent as he lay against the hard surface, saliva pooling from his mouth, and cum all over his thighs and panties. His hair had completely come undone, and his chest rose and fell as he too gasped for breath. 

Only taking a moment to catch his breath Hubert tucked his cock back into his pants and readjusted himself. Gently, he leaned over the desk and slipped his hand beneath Ferdinand's cheek, tilting his face so it was easier to lean down and press a tender kiss to his lips. 

"Mm…" Ferdinand moaned into Hubert's mouth. "Did I do good?" He whispered as Hubert carefully pulled away.

Smiling, he stroked Ferdinand's loose bangs out of his eyes. "You did marvelously, love. Better than I ever could have imagined."

Ferdinand smiled, though his eyes were closed from all the overexertion. "Good. I'm glad…" he groaned as Hubert began to help him up from the desk.

"Come on Ferdie, let's get cleaned up in the bath, shall we?" Hubert murmured into Ferdinand's ear. 

Ferdinand nodded. "Okay… one moment though." He winced as he carefully sat on the edge of the desk and kicked off his heels. As soon as they were off, he let out a relieved moan.

"Finally!" He huffed, reaching down to rub the sole of his foot. "I don't know how some people manage to wear those all day, my feet are absolutely killing me."

Chuckling under his breath, Hubert reached out to snake an arm behind Ferdinand’s back and helped him to his aching feet. "Well, I appreciate your sacrifice. You made quite a sight for me. How about I make it up to you by rubbing them once we're done washing up, hmm?"

Ferdinand smiled and leaned in closer to him. "That sounds lovely… though I hope you know I'll get you back with my own little scenario in a few weeks. Assuming I am able to walk straight by then, you wicked man!"

Laughing, Hubert pressed another kiss against Ferdinand's brow. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear."

"Mm. Happy birthday, darling." Ferdinand sighed against his chest as they slowly made their way out into the hall of their home. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ferdie. Thank you again, this was a lovely present."

Ferdinand's lips curved into an impish smirk. "Better than the last picture I sent you?" 

Hubert could feel the tips of his ears grow warm. "Hmm. Yes, I'd say so… though if you'd like to send me more, I wouldn't complain."

He jumped a little when he felt Ferdinand’s hand reach down and pinch at his ass. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [@NoxDrawsTrash](https://twitter.com/NoxDrawsTrash)


End file.
